Time Long Since Passed
by thatcrazydrunk
Summary: Years have passed since the inuyasha gang was around, the only one left is Kagome. Sesshomaru stumbles across the sleeping girl wondering how she was still alive. He disregards her advice and they end up mates.
1. Chapter 1

The pile of coals throbbed like the heart of a large daiyoukai. Sparks occasionally jumped into the air glowing brightly only to disappear the longer they were away from the throbbing pile of coals. A pair of blue eyes stared unfocused at the glowing mass in front of her. The dying remnants of the fire Kagome had built cast a dim red light over the surrounding area, revealing a grassy area with trees bordering most of what seemed to be a clearing in the forest and a small stream ran close by.

Kagome sat upon her sleeping bag her knees pulled up to her chest; she had her arms wrapped around her legs and chin resting on her knees. Quite reined over the small clearing even the coals smoldered in silence; Kagome had only gathered long dead branches devoid of any moisture to eliminate any smoke that may attract unwanted visitors.

She reached her energy out as far as she could searching for possible enemies in the area, satisfied anything that posed a threat was not within her feeling ranged she began reeling her energies back into her core. A sigh escaped her lips as she did this, her brain conjuring up memories from days long since passed. The days when she traveled with Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku and Shippou; days that were a life time ago.

She sighed again as she shook her head gently, she unfurled herself stretching much like a feline. She crouched next the sleeping bag pulling the corner down, she then slid her tired body into the warm cocoon. Her eyes closed as she prayed for sleep to come quickly and dreamlessly.

Sleep came quickly but sadly for the seemingly young woman it was anything but dreamless. The dreams were filled with pain, red eyes, sharp claws, and a haunting malicious laugh.

Nearby….

The scent of fresh sweat laced with fear distress and sorrow assaulted his sensitive olfactory gland. Typically he would ignore such a thing but under the strong scents he detected something familiar, a scent that pulled at his memory. On a whim he decided to go investigate, he turned towards the direction the scent wafted in and began making his way towards it.

He could tell a fire has recently gone out the scent of freshly charred wood mingled with the scent he picked up a few feet back. He saw a form lying on the ground covered in what appeared to be a sack blanket, the figures back to him but by curve of the resting body he gathered it to be female. He lifted his nose slightly and inhaled the air, trying to get a better whiff of the familiar smell he caught previously. His eyes widened ever so slightly.

'Not possible. How can this be? It has been years her existence should have ceased long ago.' The thoughts jumped through his mind.

He strolled past her, sitting across from her and the once warm piles of coals. His eyes drifted to her face, he noticed sweat beading on her forehead and slowly dripping down her temples. Scanning the rest of her tense form his eyes stopped on her hands and watched as they wrung the blanket. He shifted his eyes back to her face, there was a pained looked, her eyebrows scrunched together her lips pulled tight.

'Monsters of the mind are far worse than those that actually exist. Fear doubt and hate have slaughtered more people than any youkai ever have.' The quote his father once said to him bounced around his mind.

The man seated across from the seemingly young girl closed his eyes and started to clear his mind the beginning to his meditation process.

Eyelashes fluttered as they opened up revealing blue eyes. Her eyes were greeted by the orangy-pink of the sky signaling the sun had begun to rise. She flared out her powers in search for danger; the only thing that seemed off was what felt to be a black hole across from where her fire once blazed. Her body quickly sat up and twisted into the direction of the black hole, what she saw nearly made her jump out of her skin.

"Sesshomaru…." The hardly audible whisper escaped her plump pink lips. His long silver hair framing his face the blue crescent moon on his brow and two maroon strips below each of his eyes stood out boldly against the ivory pallor of his person, gold eyes trained upon her face and his eyebrow was ever so slightly arched.

"Miko, take care to show respect to those of higher stature than one's self, for if you continue to show such disrespect you may find yourself no longer breathing." His deep silky voice reverberated through the clearing. He inhaled the air, he noted she did not smell of fear, though he would not admit it this fact impressed him ever so slightly. Most fear those who try to kill them no matter how many years have passed since the last attempt.

"My apologies Sesshomaru-sama, I simply did not expect to wake up to you across from me. You hid your energies from me, why? You are not known to hide your presence amongst others." She looked him straight in the eyes as she spoke, her voice strong and unwavering. She turned her head slightly to one side in a questioning gesture.

"My reasons are their own do not concern yourself with them. Miko, how is it that you live unchanged after all these years?" His deep voice unchanging despite the fact it was a question he asked, as if he was completely unfazed by talking to someone who was supposed to be long dead.

"That milord is a question I have no answers to. I am still not sure if this is a curse, a gift or some random byproduct of my coming to be in this time stream." She placed a contemplative finger on her chin as though she was pondering the question herself. A sigh escaped her lips and her hand fell to her side, she simply shrugged her shoulders letting the thought pass knowing there was no point on dwelling on it. "Now if you'll excuse me I am going to begin making breakfast, I would offer you some but I remember Rin saying you do not eat human food as I believe you called it. If I can assist you in anything else please let me know." As Kagome spoke these words she stood and stretched out her slightly sore body. No matter how long she slept on the ground she still woke slightly sore.

She crouched back down, her slender hands folding her sleeping materials and rolling them neatly into a bundle. She placed it by her yellow silk pack, her original backpack falling apart a long time ago. She kept the yellow coloring for nostalgic sake. Kagome opened the yellow pack she retrieved a small tinder box and a flint and iron, her hands beginning the process of relighting the dead fire. After a few moments a small flame danced in the once cold circle of ashes, she gingerly placed more fuel in the fire till she was certain it had enough wood to keep it going for a bit of time. Once again she was back at her pack placing the fire igniting equipment away and grabbing the kettle and small pot.

The seemingly young girl meandered over to the stream, placing both the pot and the kettle in the moving water to collect such. When she was satisfied at the level of contents in the containers she preceded back to the small dancing fire and unmoved youkai lord.

She glanced at the regal looking youkai seated by the fire. "You're still here and here I thought you would have departed." She looked down at what she was doing, placing the containers over the fire.

"Hn." The noise was an acknowledgement that he heard her.

She glanced at him again. Her thoughts drifted to his brother, he would use 'feh' much like this man had used 'hn'. Her heart contracted into a hard painful knot. She sighed and shook her head trying to clear her mind of thoughts that pertained to Inuyasha.

Bright amber eyes watched her every move. 'She has become more graceful over the years, I seemed to recall her being incredibly klutzy. Her scent is still pure, a virgin.' He mulled over to himself. 'I think I have found something interesting it's been a few decades since something interesting has crossed my path, I might as well indulge my interests it's not too often I find something to peak my curiosity.' A faint hint of a smirk touched his lips as he continued to follow the movements of his new interest with his eyes. He sniffed at the air lightly taking in her scent. 'She has an usually pleasing scent for a mortal, actually she can't quite be mortal if she shows no signs of mortality.' He rolled the thought through his mind pondering on it.

"Sesshomaru-sama?" her light voice broke the silence. Kagomes eyes trained on him. He inclined his chin in acknowledgement. "Why are you still here?" her voice again rang across the clearing caressing his ears.

"Inuyasha, what happened to Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru's baritone voice impassively questioned.

Her body jumped ever so slightly as though she had been shocked by the sound of his half-brothers name, her eye brows knitted together and the scent of fear and anguish wafted to his nose. 'What did that moronic bastard of a half-breed do?' he mused at her reaction.

"Why do you wanna know about him, I mean I thought you hated him?" she replied seemingly to avoid answering the question.

"I found him pinned to a tree at some point during my travels. Do not question my questions, I do not ask them solely to listen to my own voice. Answer my question I do not like to repeat myself. " The youkai lords' voice was smooth never changing pitch.

Kagome let out a sigh, she pulled the kettle off the fire placed it on the grass, reaching over to her left she started rummaging in her pack again. "So do you want the long version or the short version?" She spoke as she retrieved a cup some tea and a serving of rice. She put the cup on a flat rock threw the tea in the cup and put the rice in the pot.

"Miko do not try my patience." His voice rumbled threatening.

Kagome looked up at him briefly, rolled her eyes and resumed filling her cup with the steamy water. She set aside the kettle. "Tessaiga broke, Inuyasha lost control and needed to be subdued." Her voice pained as she quickly recapped what had happened. Even after all these years it still pained her to remember that day, she unconsciously rubbed her left shoulder.

Sesshomaru let out a barely audible growl but accepted the answer. 'In due time I shall find out, but obviously she's not going to indulge my questions pertaining to that tainted blood half-breed at this moment.' He closed his eyes, starting his meditation routine.

Kagome looked at the inuyoukai, seeing the state he was in she decided he wasn't a threat and to ignore him she then followed through with the rest of her morning routine. After eating and cleaning the dishes, she gathered up all of her supplies took one last look at the closed eyed youkai lord then headed towards a hot spring located a few minutes' walk away.

She reached into her yellow pack and pulled out her drying cloth, man how she wished towels would be invented soon and conditioner how she miss conditioner, her soap and a clean change of mikos' garment. Kagome placed her drying cloth and outfit on a dry boulder near the steaming spring. Before she disrobed she pushed her energy out searching for nearby threats the black hole that was Sesshomaru's hidden energy was exactly where she left him. Feeling safe for the moment she discarded her cloths and slowly she made her decent into the water being careful not to slip. She revealed in the hot water soothing away her ache and pains both physical and mental. She dipped her head back and wet her hair, lathering it up she scrubbed away the dirt and grime from traveling. Dipping her head back again she rinsed.

As she was lathering up her toned body she suddenly felt a certain inuyoukai's energy directly behind her. The sheer power he radiated made her shiver ever so slightly; she quickly dropped so it seemed she was only a head floating in the water. She turned around only to be met with his naval mere inches from her face, in an instant she was a few feet away.

"W..Wh..What are you doing in here?" She stuttered her cheek bright red in a vivid blush as she imagined what was below the surface. She quickly cleared her thoughts in fear that he might smell the effects his nudeness had on her.

"Bathing." Sesshomaru voiced nonchalantly.

"Um…Could you please at least wait till I'm done? I'd rather you not see me naked." Her voice strained with embarrassment.

"No. I am already nude and in the water, there is no need to be so modest. This Sesshomaru will not do anything inappropriate at this time." With that he dropped under the water, resurfacing moments later. Most of his long silver hair was clinging to his body, the rest pooled around him on the surface of the water swirling around weightlessly in the clear liquid. His golden eyes rested upon the floating blushing head of the miko, he turned his back to her realizing she would not continue bathing if he stayed facing her.

Kagome stared at his back noticing that he had two maroon stripes on his lower back one on each side, they curved downward the tips concealed by the water. She pondered if there were stripes else wear on his body, her eyes roamed from his thin waist to his broad shoulders covered by wet silver hair that clung to him. She turned around to keep herself from looking at him further, her face continued to burn with a persistent blush. 'I need to get out of here.' Kagome thought as she swiftly finished her bath.

Sesshomaru stole a quick glance at the blushing girl, his eyes landed on her left shoulder. It was horribly scarred thick bands of scar tissue twisted in several angry lines. Her shoulder looked as though she had been scratched and bitten with vicious fervor, he had an inkling to who had caused such a malicious wound. He redirected his eyes to the water in front of him; he then started his bathing routine and tried to ignore the girl as he did such.

Kagome exited the water grabbing her drying cloth she rubbed it over her body as quick as she could, she then quickly wrapped it around her hair. Her cloths were thrown in in a flurry of movement, after years of wearing the traditional miko outfit she could put it on purely with muscle memory. She gathered her belonging and quickly exited the area the hot spring was in.

Once she was back on a beaten path she let out a sigh. 'That was a highly unusual encounter, he didn't try to kill me then again it has been quite a while maybe he has changed over the last 150 years.' She let the thought float around her mind for a few moments. She spanned out her energy searching the area for any threat or black holes, the latter seemed to still to be at the hot spring to her relief. She looked up at the sky, by this time it was mid-morning. She knew that she wouldn't reach the next village for another two days.

'Might as well work on strengthening my miko powers, I can't believe how far I have come with them over the years. Well then again I have had a lot of time to work on them and receive training.' Once the thought passed, she released her energy and extended it as far as she could holding it out there for as long as she could. Once her body began to quiver with effort of keeping her energy suspended so far away from her she retracted them back in condensing them as tightly as possible. Again when her body began to quiver with the effort of holding her energy she released them. This pattern kept up till she was covered in a thin layer of sweat from the effort she put forth.

She stopped and sat on a log a little ways off the path. Kagome opened the yellow silk pack and pulled out some left over rice from this morning breakfast. She let her mind wander enjoying the sunlight warming her.

"Miko you should pay more attention to your surroundings." The deep baritone voice reached her ears.

Her head turned to him in an instant. "HOLY HELL SESSHOMARU!" she yelped out. She launched herself off the log presenting herself in a defensive position, her palms raised about shoulder height her elbows facing towards the ground both hands open opposed to a closed fist.

The youkai lord raised an elegant eyebrow at her antics, a ghost of a smirk gracing his features. "You did not address this Sesshomaru with the proper title he deserves but because of the circumstances this Sesshomaru shall forgive you. Do not make a habit of such action." His voice impassive, bored almost.

Kagome glared at him, her palms glowing a light pink and what appeared to be pink flames danced along the skin of her hands. She growled lowly at him, making her displeasure known. "Sesshomaru-sama what is the meaning of this?" She bit out clearly restraining the urge to attack.

Sesshomaru stared impassively at her. 'She is a highly unusual being, to convey her displeasure with a growl when she is clearly not youkai.' Mirth danced in his eyes he loved puzzles. "Do you have a pack?" his voice emotionless.

"What?" Kagomes voice still held anger but the glowing of her powers subsided and her position more relaxed.

"That is a question not an answer. We went over this previously." His voice droning out in a bored tone.

The miko pointed to the yellow thing on the ground by her feet. "This is the closest thing to a pack I have." Sarcasm dripped from her voice her chin tilted slightly up in defiance. Her eyes glared at him.

"Hn." He turned his gaze to something far off in the distance seemingly finished with the conversation. He continued to sit on the log completely disregarding the female standing angrily in front of him.

With a huff Kagome gathered all of her belongings and started walking again trying to get away from the youkai lord. As far as she could tell he didn't follow her. She stared hard at the ground as she walked along it. 'I wonder why he is following me, he won't answer my questions.' She thought annoyed at the inuyoukai. A sigh escaped her lips. She couldn't wait to get to the next village in hopes of getting work, work always helped take her mind off her problems. She could only pray that Sesshomaru would leave her alone, he just reminded her of Inuyasha and it hurt. She didn't want to think of him. Her right hand rubbed her left shoulder.

She gathered herbs along the path, scanning the area plant life kept her mind busy. She had to stock up on as many herbs as possible the winter months were fast approaching and during that time it is neigh impossible to find nearly all the herbs. Not much grew when there is snow on the ground.

Night time was approaching, she walked off the path and into the forest looking for a clearing to shelter her for the night. Once she found and area that was to her liking she dropped her pack on a grassy patch and started making the outline for a fire pit with a few rocks. After the rocks were in place she went off gather fire wood in the forest, only grabbing dead dry branches so there would be minimal smoke. She may have improved greatly in fighting but she still hated conflict, she avoided bringing attention to herself as much as possible.

After a sufficient sized bundle was gathered in her arms she started back to her little camp site. The first thing she noticed was a silver haired man sitting near where the fire would soon be, his gold eyes watching her with disinterest. She let an annoy growl vibrate through her throat, ignoring him she started about procuring a fire. Grumbling to herself about annoying inuyoukai, she stormed off to get water for her tea. She came back shortly after with the kettle in hand, she placed it on the fire without sparing Sesshomaru a glance. She went back to her back and retrieved her sleeping bag and laid it out on the ground a small distance away from the flames. She sat on the sleeping material with a huff and waited for the water to boil.

To help relieve her anger she started doing her energy exercises. The energy caressed Sesshomarus skin causing it to tingle in an itchy manner, almost like there were ants under his skin crawling around. He didn't react he just sat there watching her impassively.

She finished making the tea without even glancing at him completely pretending he was not there. After her tea had been consumed she laid down in her warm cocoon and promptly shut her eyes. A few moments passed, she felt what the thought was another person's breath on her face. She opened her eyes to be greeted by a pair of golden ones inches from her own. She withheld a scream and instead let out a snarl. The snarl conveyed to Sesshomaru on a baser level that she was highly displeased and if the behavior continued she would attack.

"Miko why do you act like a canine?" Sesshomaru questioned the girl still mere inches from her face.

She let out a sigh "Will you please give me some space, if you do I'll answer your question." She replied clearly annoyed. He positioned himself upright sitting with his legs crossed. "I spent a good number of years with the eastern ookami youkai, I always found they responded better with growls and body language then just words. I figured since it worked with them maybe the same rules would apply to your baser instincts too." Her words clipped with annoyance.

"You have a pack." He stated staring at her impassively.

"No I left the pack because they started pressuring me to find a mate, I do not want a mate." Her voice deadpan. He nodded his head a tad. He could understand not wanting a mate, for a very long time he too wanted nothing to do with a mate, but in the last fifty years he warmed up to the idea. He needed an heir and a companion would be nice to help him with the responsibilities back at his manor. "I don't care if you sit there all night I am going to sleep." She closed her eyes and concentrated on her breathing, trying to lull herself into a quick slumber.

He watched as she fell asleep, once he knew she was asleep he moved closer to her sniffing at her neck. He got close enough to take a hasty lick. 'She is most certainly not human, if she is not human and she is not youkai what is she?' He pondered over the thought and moved back into his sitting position in front of her. He chose to stay close to her, he enjoyed her scent and the feel of her aura. Sesshomaru slipped into meditation to help pass the time, he rarely slept outside his manor.

Kagome opened her eyes the first thing they focused on was Sesshomaru. 'Does he sleep sitting up? He certainly looks asleep.' She thought to herself. She skipped breakfast and tea in light of hoping to leave the clearing before Sesshomaru realized she was missing. Once everything was gathered and in its proper place she swiftly departed, looking at the youkai once more who was still sitting with his eyes closed and unmoving. She adjusted her pack and made her way back to the beaten path.

She looked at the changing leaves that graced the trees. It was fall and soon her bi-yearly heat cycle would be coming. Ever since the jewel had been destroyed her body had changed, it was more like a youkai but with holy powers. Typically around the time for her heat cycle she barricaded herself in a cave, this did two things for her. One it made sure no brainless male would try to claim her, two so she wouldn't throw herself brainlessly at some male and be stuck with a mate.

Deciding maybe it was a better idea to find a place to hole up instead of searching for work, Kagome directed her path to a cave she knew was nearby. It took her a little longer to get there then she had expected, she had gotten distracted with gathering herbs. Once she reached the cave she placed her pack at the mouth then started to clear it of debris. To do this she used her miko powers, she stood at the back of the cave and released energy from her palms creating a strong wind which quickly removed all unwanted material from the cave.

Kagome picked up her pack and brought it into the cave placing it towards the back wall. She gathered rocks to make a fire pit, and then arranged them in a circle. She found a flat rock that would be good for cooking on top of. Once the pit was arranged to her liking Kagome went in search of fire wood enough to last her a week, she also gathered berries and other edible plants.

She was happily humming to herself she had just walked into the clearing the cave was in, what she saw almost made her drop her bundle of wood. "Sesshomaru what are you doing here?" Kagome asked demandingly.

"I should be asking you the same question miko." Sesshomaru smoothly stated. "I am building a den to hide myself during my heat cycle. If you were smart you would get as far away from here as possible." She quickly blurted out, carrying the bundle of fire wood past Sesshomaru and into the cave, she also removed a small pouch that had the berries and edible plants in it and placed it by her yellow pack.

"Heat cycle?" His voice for the first time since he began harassing her changed pitch in a questioning manner. "Yes heat cycle, you know like a youkai female goes through?" her voice taking a hard edge to it in annoyance. "Now please do us both a favor and depart from this area so I can continue to prepare." Her voice practically begging him. To her relief Sesshomaru left the area. She went back to foraging, nightfall came quickly.

With nightfall, to her dismay, also came the beginnings of her heat cycle. She erected a barrier to keep out males and unwanted visitors. Her body felt overly warm, her skin flushed, a layer of pheromone laced sweat coating her calling out to any males in the area. Within hours she had males scratching at her barrier trying to get in so they could claim the powerful female for their mate. She lashed her miko energy out at the males scaring them away.

She was to hot she needed to cool down, she removed most of her clothing save for only her thin undershirt. A wave of heat pulsed through her body, leaving the need to be touched in its wake. Kagome tried lying down but she could not make herself comfortable. She ran her hand up one of her bare legs, her body wishing it was the hand of a male. She growled in frustration, she settled for pacing the small cave trying to keep her mind and body occupied.

Kagomes' energy radiated from her in waves, pulsing through the nearby area carrying with it the scent of her pheromones. Sesshomaru who did not actually go that far was hit with one of her energy waves, it tingled over his flesh. It carried her scent, heady sweet nectar that called to him beckoning to the source. His eyes widened. He had not realized how much power she actually held, it pulled at him. His eyes were tinged red at this point, his baser instincts starting to take over. Another wave hit him and all was lost, his eyes were completely red teal ovals graced the center.

Within moments he was in front of the barrier. He peered inside of the barrier to see the female in heat writhing naked on her bedding in need of a males touch. Another wave of power and pheromones' wafted over him. A growl tore from his throat, he was going to make this female his.

Kagomes' head snapped in the direction of the growl, she pushed out her powers trying to ward the male off. Instead of running away like previous males had done he pushed back with his own immense energy. The wave of his energy washed over her highly sensitive skin, it made her skin burn hotter with the need of being touched. Tightness welled up in her nether regions; she could feel wetness on the inside of her upper thighs. She released a growl of warning one saying stay back.

The male at the mouth of the cave pressed his hand against the barrier it bowed then popped allowing him entrance. Kagome panicked she attempted to attack only to be quickly pinned on the bedding, Sesshomaru had his mouth latched on to the side of her throat his broad chest pinning her one of his hands running up her thigh getting close to the area that was begging for his attention. She whimpered her body betraying her calling out for his touch. His hand found the little bundle of nerves that would have her begging for more in moments. He stroked it gently her hips pressing into his hand begging for more, he slipped one of his fingers into her sliding in and out and stoking a spot inside her that made her writhe and whimper.

Sesshomaru pulled away, quickly disrobing he returned to her rubbing his body against hers marking her with his scent. He positioned himself between her legs, grabbing one of her nipples in his mouth he teased it with his tongue he slide one of his hands along the side of her body. She pushed her hips towards his manhood begging for him to take her.

His eyes flickered to gold for a brief moment as though the youkai was struggling to regain control but lost the fight in a matter of seconds. With a growl he entered Kagome, she pressed her hips to his as he impaled her. She didn't even seem to notice the destruction of her maiden head, for she was desperate with need. She met each one of his trusts with one of her own, there pace became frantic her nails digging into his back. She whimpered as a tight coiling feeling developed in her abdomen, a feeling like she was trying to reach something. Soon she was teetering on the edge of what she didn't know but she knew she wanted it. Suddenly her body tensed and she let out a growl fangs elongating from her mouth she bit Sesshomaru in the hollow of his neck, a wave of absolute euphoria washed over Kagome as her orgasm flowed through her. He too released a growl and bit down on the same spot Kagome did to him as he pumped his release into her fertile body. "Mine." He growled making his claim known. Kagome released her hold on him, her face held a dazed look she ran her hand down Sesshomarus back.

"Bad Sess, you're a bad puppy." Kagome whispered out as she slipped into darkness.

Sesshomaru could not believe what he heard his new mate just say, he would have corrected her but she has promptly passed out after those cursed words were spoken. Regardless he growled possessively and snuggled closer to his new mate. He was still buried deep within her and this pleased him. He felt the blossoming of her conscience on the edge of his soon they would be merged and no secrets would be between them.

When Kagome woke she was on top of a rumbling chest of an inuyoukai, she remembered what had happened. She groaned 'I was never going to mate.' The thought passed threw her mind with dread. The rumbling beneath her increased in intensity, sudden the thought dawned on her. "Are you purring Sesshomaru?" she questioned tentively

"No this Sesshomaru is merely using the inu technique of soothing ones mate. This Sesshomaru thought you might be distressed upon awaking, the technique was employed to help prevent stressful emotions." Sesshomaru nuzzled Kagomes neck as he spoke.

Kagome was in a state of shock, Sesshomaru was being affectionate and thoughtful. A thought then appeared in her mind. "Sesshomaru, why did you mate me? I am human you hate humans." Her voice weary. "You are not human koi, the mating mark you left is proof enough of that." Kagome lifted her head to see what he was talking about, in the juncture of his shoulder and neck there were two fang marks and in the center of them a pink orb was forming.

"What am I?" She whispered more towards herself then the youkai she was laying on top of.

"Mine, you are mine." The reply came in possessive growling tones.

This is my first attempt at a facfic, let me know if I should bother to continue it or if I should abandon ship. Please review.

3 Andilynn


	2. Chapter 2

The next day after mating Sesshomaru all but forced Kagome back to his manor for she had much to learn about being the lady of the west and the many rules of the youkai society. Once they arrived Sesshomaru showed Kagome her new quarters which were conveniently located next to his chambers, she was in awe of her rooms.

The initial room they walked into was a sitting room a low table in the middle surrounded by lush pillows. The pillows were varying shades of blue; the low table was a pristine white, four tea glasses with blue crescent moons adorning them were set upside down on the table. Her eyes looked up on the walls tapestries, showing great battle scenes with her mate in them, hug in display.

Sesshomaru guided her into her new bed chambers, a large futon was against the farthest wall, maroon colored silk covered it a large blue crescent moon in the center of both the pillows and blanket. A large mirror with a small table and chair were located on the right wall, on the table there was a chest. He walked over to the table with the chest on it; he reached for the chest opening the top of it revealing a sizeable collection of jewelry. Sesshomaru grasped a necklace, dangling from the chain was a sapphire in the shape of a crescent moon, he also went for a matching ring. Kagome walked over to him she looked up at him with curiosity in her eyes.

"These represent who you belong to, and serve to protect you, there are many spells spun about this jewelry. Will you accept these?" Sesshomarus voice was gentle and warm, she could hardly believe who it belonged to. "Yes I will accept them, I might as well accept my new position also, I know there is no way out of this short of death." Kagomes voice held a slight tinge of hopelessness, she extended her left hand so he could place the ring on her third finger as was tradition. He then placed the necklace over her head and subsequently around her neck, the sapphire rested between her breasts.

He nodded in approval. "I have a few things to attend to; there will be a maid in shortly to help you acclimate to your new surroundings. Explore the rest of your chambers it will do you some good." His voice had returned to that bored nonchalant tone that he usually used. Without further endue he briskly walked out of her chambers.

She stood there a moment looking around the room, she noticed three doors in the room. She curiously walked to the closest one which was next to the mirror and table, she gently slid the door open in side was a library full of mostly empty shelves save for one shelf which had about ten book of varying thickness. She went over to get a closer look, after reading a few of the titles she realized they were guide books geared to being the lady of the west. There was a door to the left of the entrance, she opened the door to a larger library full of books, the western wall had no shelves or books. Several large tapestries hung on this wall each depicting a previous lady of the west.

Kagome could feel the presence of a youkai enter her chambers, she turned towards the door waiting for the arrival of the person whose presence was detected. A young woman with blue hair and matching eyes with a stripe of blue under each eye, bowed as soon as she reached the door. "Kagome-sama I am here to be of service to you if you will please follow me I will bath you and dress you in proper attire." The maids' voice was light and timid, Kagome nodded and made her way to the door. The blue hair girl straighten turned and made her way to one of the other doors in her bed chambers.

The new lady of the west was lead into a large indoor hot spring, an assortment of soaps and bathing cloths were along one of the edges to the spring. "Please allow me to help you undress." The young maid insisted. "I can do it myself, I have for many years." Kagome replied "Milady I must insist it is improper for a lady to undress or dress herself." The blue eyed maid urged. With a sigh Kagome nodded, allowing the girl to do her task.

"You are a miko, yet you are not human how is this possible?" the maid asked curiously

"That is a long story." Kagomes voice suddenly weary, she sighed. "I apologies milady I did not mean to pry." The girl bowed low showing her regret. Once Kagome was completely undressed she descended into the steamy water, she dunked her head beneath the surface soaking her long black tresses. The maid set about washing her hair. "You may rinse milady." The maids voice gentle, Kagome obliged rinsing the sudsy lather from her hair. "Please stand." The maid instructed, Kagome stood water cascading down her body. The maid washed the rest of Kagomes body, the maids blue eyes lingering on the horrible scar that adorned the mikos left shoulder. Kagome shifted her shoulder back in a failed attempt to shield it from view.

"What is your name?" Blue eyes met blue eyes. The maid shifted uncomfortably for a moment before answering. "Umi." Kagome committed the name to memory for use in the future. Umi suggested that the miko rinse before exiting the steamy water. Once out of the water the blue hair female dried the newly made lady off, before wrapping her in a thin cloth. "Let's go pick out a kimono for you, if you will follow me please." Umi lead Kagome to one of the wardrobes that were in her bed chambers.

"Can I just wear my miko garb? I feel most comfortable in that." Kagome had feeling the answer was going to be no but she figured she may as well try any ways.

"Milady that would be most improper and possibly dangerous within the confides of the manor." The maid quickly informed her new lady. "Do not worry though you have many glorious kimonos to choose from." Umi slide the shoji door open to reveal the garments within, she gave a slight bow and stepped back so the miko could have full access to the colored silks.

The seemingly young girl reached up and ran her hand along the silks. Her hand stopped at a cobalt blue kimono with a silver dog that, uncannily looked like Sesshomaru in his true form, flying across the lower part. On the hem of both sleeves there were tiny little pale blue crescent moons. "I will go with this one, the color is eye catching." Kagome looked to the maid who had gone to another wardrobe to grab corresponding juban, it was light blue in color similar to the little moons on the sleeves.

Then maid helped her into the clothing, she procured a sky blue obi that had cherry blossoms strewn about it. The obi was tied around the mikos thin waist, as box tie done in the back. Umi then led her over to the vanity area, once Kagome was seated the maid began to brush her hair into a beautiful bun. Once finished the maid adorned her hair with a couple of combs to add accent.

"You are a sight to behold milady." Umi gave Kagome an encouraging smile which was reflected in the mirror the miko was facing. Kagome turned towards her maid. "You really think so?" A blush spread across the lady of the western lands cheeks. The maid gave a nod to her lady.

Kagomes felt Sesshomaru's aura approaching the bed chambers, she was not sure if he was heading to his chambers or hers. The miko stood up for her seat and made her way towards the door leading to the hallway. Her kimono trailed along the floor, she stepped carefully trying not to step on the hems of the lovely garment. Kagomes hand reached for the shoji, but paused when she heard her maid hastily say, "Milady you must put your geta sandals before you exit the room, it is quite unbecoming to be seen incompletely dressed before you leave the private chambers." Umi retrieved a pair from the bottom draw of the wardrobe, they were lacquered a light blue with matching silk straps.

The maid walked over to her lady kneeled down in front of her to assist in placing them on her feet. Kagome lift her right foot allowing Umi to put the sandal on and the process was repeated with her left foot.

Kagome nodded her thanks to Umi then promptly left the room. By the time she had slid the shoji closed behind her Sesshomaru was mere meters away. She felt a strange sensation almost like she could feel her youkai mates mind, his feelings. Kagome looked into Sesshomaru's golden eyes, she could feel his approval over her appearance. A light pink blush adorned her cheek bones. She could feel his mirth grow when she began to blush, this only caused it to deepen.

Sesshomaru stopped in front of her, his eyes slid to her neck. He lifted his right arm and gently moved her collar back. For a very brief moment a small smile could be seen on Sesshomaus lips, if you blinked you would have missed it. What caused him to smile was his mark had settled nicely at the hollow of her throat, a little blue crescent forever marking her as his. He replaced her collar were it had been and let his hand drop to his side.

"Is everything to your liking, mate?" Sesshomaru locked his eyes with Kagomes. She swallowed quickly before replying "Yes Sesshomaru-sama, everything is beautiful. May I make an inquiry?" She tilted her head ever so slightly in question. "You may." Sesshomaru replied. "What is expected of me? I mean this kinda was sprung on me and I don't quite know what to expect." Kagome shifted her body a bit showing her unease. Sesshomaru placed a hand on her upper arm then ran his hand down in a comforting gesture. Kagome stiffened briefly then relaxed, she was still getting used to the new situation she was in. "In a week you will began lessons with various teachers, this is so you will be better acclimated to demon court life. Also so you can properly learn how to run the west." Sesshomarus voice stayed monotonous.

"So what do I till I began my lessons?" Kagome asked. "Make yourself at home. Learn the layout of the castle or get to know the staff, you are in charge of them and are expected to oversee their duties. Lunch is in one hour, I will see you then there are matters which I must see to." Sesshomaru put a finger under her chin, he lifted her chin so it was tilted up to him. In a quick motion he captured her lips briefly. Kagome was unsure how to react this was all so new to her. Sesshomaru pulled away slowly. "There is no reason to be nervous, I will not hurt you mate." With that he departed down the hall. Kagome stared after him, she shook her head briefly trying to clear her thoughts.

* * *

><p>Can't say I'm proud of this chapter, not really sure where to take this. I had so many ideas when I started this story now my idea well seems to have evaporated, plus is kinda hard to work on the story when you have a two year old claiming almost all of your attention. If you have any ideas were I should take this feel free to inform me.<p>

Love

Candilynn


	3. Chapter 3

She poked her head around the corner, she was unused to being in a household. Normally kagome spent her time  
>traveling alone. Sure she didn't have a problem with youkia but at the same time she knew something was going to happen, it<br>always did. The poor girl swore up and down that SOMETHING always had to happen to her at least in unfamiliar places  
>and so far this was one.<br>She honestly still couldn't wrap her smart little brain around the fact Sesshomaru decided to mate her. Or  
>well did she wasn't sure if he actually had a choice youkia where funny like that. She tipped toed around trying not<br>to alert anyone to her presence, but unknown to her the whole shiro knew she was there and that she currently was  
>their lords mate. She had made it half way down the hall, when suddenly in a quick fluid motion the door to the left<br>opened, startling her, Sesshomaru stepped out. his baritone voice rang out "Miko what do you think you are doing?"  
>Kagome gave a nearvous giggle. "Well uh I thought I would learn the layout like you suggested my lord." Her voice<br>barely over a whisper. Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed. "Hn. You know you are the lady here and SHOULD not slink around  
>like a scared peasant, it highly unbecoming? Do I need to give you personal lessons?" The young mikos eyes got round.<br>Her voice almost a squeak "What ever do you mean my Lord?" He looked at her with a blank face, then in a quick  
>movement was at her neck nuzzling it. "Miko you are my mate the Lady Of The West its unbecoming for you to creep<br>around as was stated before, dont forget that this one hates repeating thy self" His voice was silky smooth and low  
>sending a slight shiver of pleasure threw out her body. Sesshomaru pulled away, an almost ghost of a smirk appeared.<br>She froze, 'This isn't Sesshomaru, I wonder did the mating break his brain?' His face plunged back into the crock of  
>her neck and nuzzle. Then a whisper from him could be heard. 'Mate what is wrong your aura, you a feeling uneasy..."<br>The seemingly young girl was taken aback. She shifted her head to the side and looked at wall, staring at a random  
>spot trying to think of what to say next. "Nothing is wrong I am just a little uneasy, it happens in new places." Her<br>voice was almost steady but she was still uneasy. She tried to pull away from the rather large demon male, but the  
>look in his eyes told her to submit. Her eyes caste downward. "Yes?" She questioned. "Hn." The large male dropped his<br>arms and proceeded to walk away to the mikos confusion. 'No explanation he just walked away.' Her voice bearly a  
>whisper in her own head. She shook her head slightly, her eyes fallowed his movement down the hall. 'Well that was uhh<br>weird.' The thought raced through her mind. She began to wonder around the shiro again, this time less 'stealthy' she  
>liked to tell herself.<br>Right now she was in the kitchen looking around. She loved to cook but knew she probably wouldn't be 'allowed'  
>to. She was supposed to be a Lady, a woman who did nothing for herself, this thought bounced around as a slight sneer<br>made its self known on her lips. Jeeze she didn't know how she was going to survive this and she had been through  
>allot. She cocked her head to the right side and looked up at the drying herbs. 'I wonder will he let me have an herb<br>garden.' The thought slipped through her mind as she stared at the rafters full of herbs, dried fruits and meats. She  
>also pondered if she would be able to fish...would she be able to do the things she adored while traipsing around<br>the country side. A sigh slipped from her full lips, her chest fell. She whispered to herself 'Well what has happened  
>to me.' The miko shook her head.<br>Random to her since she was not really paying attention (usually she did) a voice chimed in. "Well madame you  
>are the Lady of the west." A small brown hair child that resembled Rin said a matter of fact like it was the only<br>logical answer. Kagomes head whipped in the direction of the voice. Her eyes slightly widened. "Rin?" It was a raspy  
>whisper. Years had passed no way this could be Rin. "You know my mother?" The child inclined her head as to<br>acknowledge the fact she might not be what she seemed. The miko was taken aback, shocked, confused and curious. "Yes I  
>knew Rin, she was a wonderful girl who traveled with The Lord." The mikos eyes looked far away. "She died when I was<br>young I don't know much about her. It is always nice to meet people that once knew her. They always speak fondly,  
>though these day there are no humans that once knew her. Hmmm you are human though, it doesn't make much sense." The<br>girls wide brown eyes trained on Kagomes blue ones. "Well that's a long story, but just know allot of what is in this  
>world makes hardly any sense. Are you hanyou? I don't mean to intrude..." Her voice dipped a little at the end of her<br>sentence as she tried to convey she almost regretted asking but was to curious for her own good. Kagome felt rude, she  
>didn't even ask the girls name first before asking such an intimate question.<br>"Yes.' The girl with the doe eyes said as she pivoted on the balls of her feet and gacefully made her exit.  
>For the second time today Kagome stared after a person. Rins daughter turned her head back towards Kagome and said "He<br>will give you what you please for you are his mate." The brown haired girls head turn back forward and she continued  
>on her way.<br>A blush appeared on the mikos cheeks, she soon after the blush appeared pressed her palms against her face  
>trying to cool it. She shook her head slowly as if trying to erase the embarrassment. A sigh slid out of her pouting<br>lips as she straightened her body and continued to browse around her new household. She was facing a door in the  
>kitchen, that she fathomed was a pantry, with a gentle hand she slid it open. She stared passively at what probably<br>had to be the biggest pantry she had ever seen. It could have rivaled a convience store. The woman entered and began  
>looking through the storage room as though she was innovatorying the contence of the enclave. 'Why is there so much<br>food I thought Sesshomaru didn't eat human food...' The thought ate at her, it confused her. She spun around leaving  
>the room and the kitchen, only to end up in the dining room. A giant room with a huge table accompanied with, tea cups<br>placed upside down, silk napkins, porcelain dining wear, and jade chopsticks, was sprawled out before her. The woman  
>was stunned. All dining-wear held the mark of the moon and the one at the head of the table glowed as though showing<br>the power of its owner.  
>Strangely enough to the right of the head of the table held were different from the rest they were sculpted<br>in the shape of lotus flowers. She was confused, her favorite flowers, she held them in such high regard. 'How did he  
>know or is it just a coincidence?' Her own voice strummed out in her head as the appendages of the woman reached up<br>and touched her own collar bone in wonder. Her eyes held an unfocused look as she pondered about her new mate. She  
>snapped out of it as she felt The Black Hole approaching, the female wondered what he was doing. Kagome turned her<br>eyes to the door as they slid open. The silvered haired golden eyed male looked at her stoically, if you didn't look  
>close enough you would have missed the softening of his eyes for a few brief moments as they graced his mate. "Mate,<br>it's pleasing you made it here in time for meal." His eyes shifted to the lotus place spot. "This Sesshomaru believes  
>you know demon customs and are knowledgeable to where your place is." The ever monotone voice echoed around the room.<br>The woman nodded slowly and took her place knowing what he meant. Her eyes rested on the lotus dinning wear, it  
>was exquisite. Light pink on the inside a pearly white on the tips of the petals. A smile appeared, as she wondered<br>about her mate. It started to seem there was more to the male inu then she realized.

* * *

><p>Sorry guys for some reason things are being wierd on my end i can't get it to indent for a new paragraph *sigh*<p>

well thanks

Andi


End file.
